Drew y May, amor y celos
by alejabest21
Summary: Es mi primer FanFic, espero que les guste. Esta historia trata sobre como May y Drew se enamoran. Los primeros capítulos serán puntos de vista de Drew que pasan en los episodios del anime. Esta historia viaja por Hoenn, Kanto, y Jhoto (sera muy emocionante su viaje por Jhoto). Me gustaría saber sus comentarios para mejorar la historia. Gracias.
1. Chapter 1: Drew y May se conocen

**-Las palabras que están entre guiones son pensamientos de los personajes-.**

Me acuerdo muy bien de mi primer concurso, fue un desastre total ya que tenia unas expectativas muy altas pero al final perdí como todo un tonto.

Lo recuerdo muy bien, estaba muy nervioso y me enfrente a varios coordinadores, que eran bastante buenos, pero en medio de todos ellos pude ver a alguien muy especial. Era una chica muy bella y talentosa, al final ella fue la ganadora del concurso. Me sentía bastante mal y nunca pensé que lloraría por algo tan insignificante como eso, pero logre darme cuenta que los concursos eran lo mas importante para mi.

* * *

><p>-Flash Back-.<p>

* * *

><p>Solidad: hey, estas bien?<p>

Drew: -me habla a mi?-, eehh, claro que estoy bien

Solidad: No te sientas mal, gané porque entrene mucho.

Drew: si, lo note. Eres muy buena coordinadora.

Solidad: Gracias, me llamo solidad

Drew: mucho gusto, soy Drew

Solidad: sabes una cosa? tienes talento como coordinador, solo tienes que perfeccionar tus habilidades.

Drew: ehh, de verdad?

Solidad: si. Hey, creo que es hora de irme.

Drew: esta bien. fue un gusto conocerte

Solidad: lo mismo digo. Espero que cuando nos volvamos a encontrar, ya hayas logrado mejorar tus habilidades.

Drew: lo haré.

* * *

><p>- Fin del Flash Back-.<p>

* * *

><p>Gracias a Solidad he llegado muy lejos y no puedo evitar pensar en ella.<p>

En este momento me encuentro en cuidad Portual preparando mis tacticas para un concurso Pokemon que será en dos semanas, me encuentro en el hotel pero me gustaría salir a la playa para caminar por un momento y relajarme un poco.

Drew: vaya, hay mucho entrenadores aquí y además interesantes Pokemon

Me detengo para contemplar una hermosa vista y puedo notar, entre todos estos coordinadores, a alguien en especifico. Es una entrenadora y puedo notar que es una novata. Tengo que admitir que hace un gran equipo con su Beautifly.

Ella esta lanzando discos a su Beautifly pero no tienen sincronía. De repente, su Pokemon logra hacer un increíble tornado y logra regresar los tres discos, la chica logra atrapar dos de los discos y el tercero viene volando hacia mi.

May y sus amigos: ¡CUIDADO!

Logro atrapar el disco tranquilamente y la chica viene corriendo para ver si me encuentro bien.

May: lo siento

Drew: no me digas que estas pensando entrar al concurso Pokemon con un mal acto como ese niñita – creo que fui un poco rudo con ella-.

Lance el disco frente a sus pies y ella cambia su preocupación por enojo.

Me acerco hacia ella.

Drew:ese fue un mal acto y lo sabes

May: oye! quién eres tu para decirme eso?

Drew: te lo diré, soy el gran Drew y también coordinador Pokemon, –es increíble que siendo coordinadora no me conozca-

Ceniza: A si ?, Es Igual a ti May.

Drew: por favor, no hay comparación. Como verán, tu y tu Pokemon no tienen nada de estilo –creo que con esto se pondrá muy enojada haha, quiero ver eso-

May: oye, puedes burlarte de mi todo lo que quieras pero no te atrevas a burlarte de mi Pokemon. –eso no fue nada lindo, por-

Drew: debes calmarte niña –ella esta muy enojada pero me gusta verla así-

Max: may no hagas caso de lo que dice

Ash: si, por qué no nos enseñas tus grandiosos Pokemon?

Al parecer su amigo esta muy enojado conmigo, es un poco insoportable.

Drew: pero para qué serviría?, creo que lo mejor es que sigan su camino

Max: y si no queremos

En respuesta a ese comentario, les señalo un hotel que se encuentra atrás mío que es en el cual e hospedo

Drew: esta es una playa privada, reservada para personas como yo, que se hospedan aquí

Logro notar que la chica, al parecer llamada May esta resentida, haha

Ash: -vengan, es mejor que nos vayamos de aquí-.

Todos concuerdan y están dispuestos a irse, pero May se detiene a preguntar algo.

May: y tu vas a entrar a el concurso Pokemon también?

Drew: brillante deducción.

La noto resentida, creo que tengo un nuevo rival. ¿Pero, Porqué ella?

Después de mi interesante encuentro con ellos, me fui a entrenar con Roselia pero escuche una voz conocida y decidí ir a ver que estaba pasando.

Era May y sus amigos y al parecer estaban buscando a el Torchic de May. Pero algo llamo mi atención, el Torchic de May estaba corriendo sin control y lo seguí. May se había adelantado y me logre dar cuenta de que su Torchic estaba colgando de la rama de un árbol con algunas moras, que por cierto son muy buenas para hacer Pokecubos, el pobre Pokemon de la chica callo y ella reacciono bastante bien pidiéndole a su Beautifly usar hilo. Ella lo atrapo pero las moras cayeron directo en mis manos.

Drew: Ese ultimo ataque si tuvo algo de arte –creo que ese ataque realmente fue perfecto en especial para una novata como ella.-

May responde a mi cometario algo sorprendida con un gracias.

May: oye esas bayas son de Torchic. DAMELAS

Esta es mi oportunidad de ver realmente cuan fuerte es ella.

Drew: Esta bien pero tendrás que pelear conmigo primero.

Su respuesta no me asombra al decir que no quiere, creo que sabe perfectamente que soy mejor que ella.

Drew: Por qué no? Tienes miedo de quedar en vergüenza? –creo que con estas palabras ella aceptara mi reto y resulta que tenia razón-

May: bueno acepto –este tipo es insoportable-

Drew: buena decisión –creo que al fin veré de que es capaz May-

Ash: May va a pelear con Drew? –esto podría ser difícil para ella, no ha estado en muchos combates-

Damos inicio a el combate y el arbitro será Brock.

Ash: si!, tu puedes ganar May.

Max: si, enséñale.

May: gracias lo haré.

Brock: COMIENCE!

May saca a su Beautifly y después yo saco a mi Roselia

Drew: Tu Beautifly ni siquiera se acerca un poco para describir el estilo artístico de mi Pokemon

May: no perderé contigo –tengo que ganarle a Drew para demostrarle que tan fuerte soy-

Drew: entonces las damas primero –le daré esta ventaja pero creo que ni siquiera con esto ella podrá ganarme-

May le ordena a su Pokemon usar envestida a lo que contraataco con danza de pétalos y después le digo que use Somnífero y efectivamente mi Roselia dio en el blanco.

May: Hay no Beautifly, estas bien? – que voy a hacer?, el es demasiado fuerte-

Su Beautifly cae al suelo

Drew: eso fue fácil, esperaba mucho mas de ti que solamente eso –creo que tenia razón, no es muy fuerte y no esta todavía a la altura para un concurso. Aunque me hace pensar en mi, cuando fue mi primer concurso y lo diferente que era todo en ese tiempo-

May: Beautifly tienes que levantarte ahora, por favor –no se que voy a hacer-

Ella esta muy preocupada

Drew: Roselia termínalo con una hoja mágica.

Creo que solo perdí mi tiempo

Ash: recuerda que tienes que mantener la calma May

Max : debes guardar la calma May

May; tienen razón –calma, solo piensa en esto y mantén la calma-

May reacciona bastante bien y le dice a su Pokemon que use viento plateado

Su poder contrarresta el mío y además ataca a mi Roselia.

Drew: oh no. –estaba seguro que la acabaría-

Brock: muy bien esa es la forma de ganar mucho puntos.

En medio del combate aparecen unos individuos que robaron las moras, así que detenemos el combate

Brock: ustedes otra vez?

Todos: el equipo rocket

May: devuelvan esas vayas

May me mira y me dice que la batalla no ha terminado y que alguien mas necesita esas bayas. Ella y sus amigos se van para perseguir al equipo Rocket

Pensé que ella quería esas bayas para ella, creo que es lindo que se interese por otros.

Decido seguirlos, al llegar ahí veo que Pikachu no surten efecto al atacar. Reacciono rápido y le digo a Roseliai que use rayo solar para atacarlos y ella da en el blanco.

May: de quien fue el rayo solar?, fuiste tu Drew?

Drew: no se lo que pasa aquí pero me gusta ayudar. –creo que es lindo que ella también le guste ayudar al igual que yo-

Ash le pide a pikachu que use trueno y yo lo ayudo con un rayo solar de Roselia

Ellos salen volando y las moras caen pero torchic las logra atrapar. Torchic esta a punto de caer a un acantilado.

May reacciona rápido y le dice a su Beautifly que use hilo y logra atraparlo y llevarlo a los brazos de May

May: Mi pequeño Torchic estoy orgullosa de ti

Drew: estuviste muy bien Roselia – y la regreso a su Pokeball-

May: gracias por ayudarnos Drew.

Drew: no tienes que agradecer –la verdad fue un placer ayudarla- sabes que, pelaremos en un concurso real, eso suponiendo de que pases la primera ronda.

Me despido de ella y me voy, pude notar una sonrisa en su rostro y creo que fue por que le ayude. Creo que fue un excelente día.

Me dirijo a el hotel para descansar un poco, tal vez May si tiene la probabilidad de ser una buena coordinadora.

En la noche salgo junto con Roselia para ver los fuegos artificiales. Es algo que nunca había visto, los fuegos artificiales forman figuras de muchos Pokemon. El primero de todos fue un Pikachu, el segundo fue un Pichu, el tercero resulto ser un Torchic lo cual me hizo recordar a May. Espero verla en el concurso.

Después de la increíble presentación de los fuegos artificiales, me dirijo a dormir y espero con ansias el concurso Pokemon.


	2. Chapter 2: el primer concurso de May

Acabo de despertar y estoy listo para entrenar con Roselia, es obvio que ganaré el concurso porque he estado entrenado bastante.

Los fuegos artificiales de ayer fueron muy interesantes, tal vez me den una idea para mis concursos.

En este momento estoy hablando con Solidad, desde que nos conocimos hemos forjado una gran amistad y siempre hablamos de otros entrenadores, de sus tácticas y sus grandiosas presentaciones. Ella y yo tenemos una gran relación y me siento feliz porque sé que es alguien con quien me puedo comunicar bien y a la vez querer ser mejor que ella en los concursos Pokemon.

* * *

><p>El tiempo para el concurso pasó muy rápido y ya es el gran día, la verdad espero ver a May y además me gustaría ver lo que ha progresado, al menos espero que haya progresado un poco desde el día en que nos vimos. La verdad creo que no tiene futuro como coordinadora.<p>

Me dirijo a los camerinos y mientras camino por los pasillos escucho a May y sus amigos hablar, así que me detengo para escucharlos detenidamente.

Al parecer May esta muy asustada y no tiene la confianza necesaria para esto, me siento un poco celoso porque ella tiene amigos que la apoyan desde su primer concurso. Yo no tenia a nadie que me apoyara pero me di cuenta que mis Pokemon siempre me apoyarían y después conocí a varias personas que también se convertirían en mis amigos. Entre ellos esta Solida y la verdad creo que es una chica estupenda, los dos estamos en el mismo nivel y sé que ella se esfuerza mucho para sus presentaciones, eso me parece lindo, bueno ella en si me parece muy linda. No puedo creer lo que acabo de pensar, ella? me parece linda? creo que solo es admiración pero no siento que sea así.

Bueno, dejando todo eso atrás, creo que es necesario darle a May la confianza que necesita o al menos animarla un poco más.

Es el momento de mi presentación, así que salgo a el escenario y me preparo para sorprender a el publico.

Saco a mi Roselia para que use danza de pétalos, es tal y como lo ensayamos. Seguimos con la increíble actuación y la gente grita con mucha emoción, eso demuestra que mi presentación fue increíble.

Acabamos nuestra increíble presentación y todos aplauden.

Drew: Grandioso que esperaban

Mi puntuación resulta ser 29.4 de 30 lo que quiere decir que fue casi perfecta pero esperaba una puntuación de 30, no descansare hasta que lo hagamos perfecto para la próxima vez.

Después de mi grandiosa presentación me dirijo a los camerinos para ver a May.

Drew: hey, así que llegaste –la veo un poco preocupada pero creo que puedo arreglar eso; después de todo, me gusta ayudar-

Mayo: eee, Hola a Drew

Drew: veo que alcánzate nuestra actuación, eso fue verdadera arte.

May: que quieres? viniste aquí a presumir?

Drew: No, como gran coordinador que soy he venido aquí a animarte, porque quiero que por lo menos pases la primera ronda

May: pues entonces obsérvame –te demostrare lo que puedo hacer-

Vaya, al parecer mi plan función y esta decidida a hacer un gran acto.

Escuchamos por la televisión que el siguiente concursante esta listo para presentarse y el tiene un hermoso Milotic y juntos hacen una increíble presentación. Creo que tengo verdadera competencia y no será nada fácil.

Al fin May esta a punto de presentarse, estoy ansioso por ver su acto. May trata de lanzar su Pokeball y cae al suelo, haha eso me dio un poco de gracia. La verdad creo que se vio bastante tierna, haha.

Su acto empieza y ella le lanza a su Beautifly un disco el cual el regresa con su hilo, me impresiona mucho la confianza que adquirió y la veo divertirse mucho. Para finalizar su acto ella le dice a su Beautifly usar viento plateado y adicional a eso le pide que gire y logra hacer un hermoso tornado plateado que rodea a su Pokemon

Drew: mm que les parece eso no estuvo nada mal

y finaliza su acto, su puntuación fue de 24.9 la pobre ni siquiera pudo alcanzar el 25 pero creo que ella ya se debió haber dado cuenta.

Creo que su Pokemon lo hizo bastante bien, claro que May tampoco estuvo mal, me dirijo a los camerinos para poder hablar con May.

La veo un poco desanimada, así que tengo pensado entregarle un obsequio.

Ella levanta su mirada y ve una hermosa flor que sujeto con mi mano, de pronto una sonrisa aparece en su cara y al parecer se siente un poco mejor. La verdad es que las rosas rojas, para mi, representan pasión y amor. Así que le entrego esta rosa en representación de la pasión y amor que ella puso en su presentación.

Aunque hace mucho tiempo le entregue una rosa de este mismo rojo intenso a otra chica pero fue en representación de lo que sentía por ella, aunque eso quedo atrás o tal vez no. La verdad es que Solidad me gusta mucho, quiero decir me gustaba. No lo se.

May: para mi? muchas gracias Drew.

Drew: no es para ti, es para Beautifly. Obviamente la coordinadora necesita mucho entrenamiento.

May: pues no todos podemos ser tan buenos como tu – ahh el siempre me hace enojar-

Vaya ella piensa eso de mi, pero creo que tiene razón porque la verdad soy un excelente coordinador.

Después de un momento los resultados están listos y para mi sorpresa May logro pasar, después de todo su presentación no estuvo tan mal y obviamente yo pase.

Drew: pasaste porque… -ella me interrumpe diciendo-

May: lo se, quieres decir que fue gracias a Beautifly. ay que importa, Beautifly y yo pasamos a la siguiente ronda.

La verdad me alegra verla en la segunda ronda.

Después ellos anuncian a los contrincantes que se enfrentaran en la segunda ronda y por fuerza del destino mi contrincante es May. Ella no quiere enfrentarme, de seguro sabe que le ganare.

Drew: ha, yo contra ti?, será divertido. –al fin me podre enfrentar a ella, será interesante-.

May: -no puedo perder contra el-

.

La batalla da inicio y nuestros Pokemon se encuentran en la arena de combate preparados para la batalla.

Ella con su Beautifly y yo con mi Roselia. Uso hojas mágicas y ella trata de eliminarlo con tornado.

Drew: ten cuidado conmigo niña.

Y las hojas mágicas logran atacar a su Pokemon, ella incrédula sin saber la razón de esto se pregunta el porque.

May: pero como, es no es posible,

Drew: lo ves? hojas mágicas es un ataque que siempre da en el blanco, lamento decirte que jamás podrás rechazarlo con un simple tornado.

Drew: Roselia somnífero. –dimos en el banco-

May: ataque de hilo

Drew: -si piensa derrotarme solo con eso, ella esta muy equivocada- hojas mágicas.

Drew:-y para acabar esto- Roselia usa rayo solar

May: ataque de hilo

Roselia lanza su ataque que anula el hilo de Beautifly y luego lo ataca.

Al final los jueces deciden que soy el ganador, eso no me sorprende.

.

Sigue mi batalla con el entrenador de Milotic llamado Robert pero me venció.

Drew: eso es todo se acabo

Me quedé un tiempo mas para ver como Robert recibía el listón. La verdad se lo merecía.

Después de que el show acabó, me levante de mi asiento y me fui, al llegar a la puerta escuche una voz detrás de mi, era May.

Escuche gritar mi nombre así que me di la vuelta para saber que me quería decir.

Drew: que quieres una revancha?

May: La próxima vez no voy a perder.

Drew: ah no? ya veremos porque seré mas fuerte también. Recuérdalo, si?

Seguí mi camino, la verdad me gusta mucho que May sea fuerte y que este decidida a ser mejor; para ser su primer concurso no estuvo nada mal.

Me dirigiré a un centro Pokemon lejano para poder relajarme y esperar por el próximo concurso.


	3. Chapter 3:victoria y derrotas de May

En este momento me encuentro de camino a pueblo Pardal donde se realizara un concurso Pokemon muy pronto, al llegar me dirijo directo a dormir ya que estoy muy cansado. A la mañana siguiente salgo a caminar y para mi sorpresa encuentro a May tratando de hacer una presentación con su Pokemon.

Drew: Buen trabajo – se lo digo sarcásticamente-. Mala combinación he?. No es raro, eres muy indecisa

May: Drew?

Me sorprendí mucho ya que no me imagine que ella lograría recordarme después de tanto tiempo.

Drew: hay que ternura, hasta recuerdas mi nombre después de tanto tiempo. Hola May.

Después le lanzó una hermosa rosa roja que ella logra atrapar entre sus manos.

Me mira muy enojada.

Drew: no te hagas ilusiones, la razón por la que vine aquí fue para ver a Beautifly otra vez. –aunque me gustaría verla a ella también, creo que quiero ver si ella ha mejorado en sus presentaciones-.

May: Entonces ya puedes irte

Drew: en fin supongo que no has ganado ningún listón, no es así?

Ella agacha su cabeza lo que confirma mi argumento.

Drew: eso imagine, después de esta exhibición

May: y cuantos listones has ganado tu señor perfecto? –es tan egocéntrico, no puedo creer que este aquí y que vaya a competir contra mi otra vez.

Drew: creí que nunca lo preguntarías, para este paso necesitare un estuche mas grane.-le muestro mis tres listones y ella se sorprende mucho-.

Drew: un coordinador sin listones no tiene posibilidades en una competencia como estas.

Me dirijo a el centro Pokemon para relajarme un poco y ahí escucho una voces familiares detrás de mi y resultan ser las voces de los amigos de May, en especial el llamado Ash.

Drew: eres el amigo de May cierto?

Ash: ya nos conocemos, debí saber que te encontraría aquí.

Drew: solo vine por un par de listones mas para poder entrar al gran festival. Vas a entrar a el concurso también?

Ash: No, venimos a apoyar a May ya a verla competir. No es así Pikachu?

Pikachu: Pikapika!

Drew: entiendo, tienes miedo no?

Ash: ahh, yo no le temo a nada, ni a ti ni a nadie mas

Drew: ah, de verdad? por que no tenemos una batalla tu y yo?

Ash: quieres una batalla conmigo? una batalla real?

El que yo sea un coordinador no significa que mis habilidades de batalla no sean las mejores.

Ash: bien estoy listo cuando quieras

Pikachu: Pikapika

Drew: te propongo enfrentarte a mi Roselia y me gustaría que uses a Taillow.

Ash: pero para que enfrentar a tu Roselia con mi Taillow si es clara la ventaja que tengo.

Drew: vamos, cual es la diversión en el reto si enfrento a un Pokemon que es fácil de vencer.

Ash: si puedo entender eso

La batalla empieza y Ash le pide a su Taillow que use ataque rápido, el logra dar en el blanco pero le pido a mi Roselia usar hojas mágicas y Taillow esquiva, después le pido a mi Pokemon que use danza de pétalos y el hace que su Taillow vuele alto y los esquive. Ash le dice que use ataque de pico peor soy mas rápido y le digo a Roselia que use somnífero y logra atacar a Taillow.

Escucho una voz en los arbustos, es May.

Drew: justo a tiempo para el espectáculo May.

Drew: muy bien, termínalo con rayo solar.

Al fina, como era de esperarse gane yo.

May: no, no puede ser Ash….. perdió

Drew: créelo, te explicare porque, en un concurso Pokemon debes estar en la misma longitud de onda que tu Pokemon si quieres ganar, pero eso puede ser un arma de dos filos porque cuando un entrenador se confunde afecta a su Pokemon pero esa es la clave del trabajo en equipo.

La vi muy sorprendida y confusa pero tal vez esto la ayude a reaccionar y así trabajar en conjunto con su Pokemon.

Me fui de ahí para descansar un poco y espero que para mañana May se sienta mejor y piense las cosas con claridad.

Al día siguiente, me preparo rápidamente para llegar a tiempo a el concurso. Como siempre yo confió en mi Roselia para participar y así ganar mas satisfactoriamente.

May y yo pasamos a la segunda ronda y lo siguientes son las batallas contra los demás entrenadores.

Mi competencia se dificulta al enfrentarme con la entrenadora de Medicham llamada Grace. La batalla fue dura pero al final ella me gano.

Drew: Roselia regresa, estuviste muy bien. Gracias

Ahora es el turno de May y Grace pero no creo que May pueda ganar.

La batalla da inicio y May no lo hace nada mal, después de unos minutos May logra tomar ventaja y al final logra hacer hermosas combinaciones y ganar. Ella gano? No puede ser creo que es mejor de lo que pensaba pero no solo eso parecía que disfrutaba mucho de su combate. Creo que lo hace con toda su pasión, ella me parece increíble. que? ella? increíble? La verdad es que su victoria me asombro mucho.

En el atardecer me encuentro con May y sus amigos

Drew: bueno lo lograste May, claro que si hubieras combatido conmigo las cosas hubieran sido bastantes diferentes.

Le lanzo una rosa y ella muy dulcemente me dice

May: supongo que la rosa es para Beautifly, no?

Tal vez no se dio cuenta pero esta vez la rosa si era para ella pero no quiero que se de cuenta.

Drew: si, digamos que si

Y me voy directamente a otro concurso Pokemon.

En mi camino pienso mucho acerca de la gran presentación de May, fue increíble y no solo eso, ella también logro demostrar cuan apasionada es.

Espero que jamás pierda esa pasión , ni ella ni yo.

Después de un largo viaje me encuentro en una batalla Pokemon en ciudad Verdantruf contra un coordinador que lleva una mascara de un Pokemon tipo fantasma en la cara, desgraciadamente el me esta ganando y no sé que hacer, ha dejado a mi Roselia muy herida y después de este desastroso final el desaparece.

Corro desesperadamente al centro pokemon mas cercano y le pido a la enfermara Joy que haga lo posible por ayudar a mi pobre Roselia.

De repente escucho a una chica atrás mío y no tardo ni un segundo en reconocer su voz.

May: Drew sabia que estarías aquí.

Me logro calmar un poco y le digo unas palabras

Drew: a si, hola May

Brock: supongo que entraras a el concurso mañana Drew.

Drew: lo iba a hacer pero creo que ya no.-estoy muy preocupado por mi Roselia y la verdad no se que es lo que vaya a pasar.

Después ellos se dan cuenta de que mi Roselia se encuentra herida y me preguntan que fue lo que paso a lo cual respondo que se lastimo en batalla.

Ash: así que perdiste

Drew: no creo que Roselia este lista para una batalla mañana . -estoy un poco decepcionado porque yo fui en parte el causante de lo que le paso a Roselia- . creo que tendré que olvidarme de este concurso y les daré un consejo a todos ustedes, tengan mucho cuidado con un coordinador enmascarado que se hace llamar el fantasma.

Salgo de ahí apresuradamente, me siento mal. No puedo creer que no participe en el concurso y adicional a eso que mi Roselia este tan gravemente herida.

He estado caminado por horas, quiero aclarar mi mente. Al anochecer me dirijo al centro pokemon para pasar la noche cuidando a mi Roselia.

A la mañana siguiente me dirijo a ver a May en su debut, espero que lo haga bien.

Me encuentro sentado entere el publico emocionado por ver grandes presentaciones.

Las presentaciones no están tan mal, es el turno de May. Ella sale muy confiada y eso me gusta. Ella le pide a su Skitty usar ventisca pero desgraciadamente su poder falla, pero logra reponerse un poco al hacer que su pokemon use doble bofetón con unas pelotas. Desgraciadamente su puntación fue de 24.9.

El siguiente participante es….. no puede ser. Es el entrenador que me venció.

Bueno espero que May logre pasar y competir con el fantasma ya que su presentación fue muy buena y de seguro pasara la segunda ronda.

Efectivamente ella logra pasar a la segunda ronda y gana el primer combate ahora tendrá que enfrentarse a el fantasma, espero que gane.

La pelea entre May y el fantasma empezó, May comenzó mal y el fantasma logro contraatacar todos sus ataques. May ha perdido mas de la mitad de sus puntos, creo que este será su fin.

May: Skitty usa ayuda

May logra hacer que su pokemon use ayuda lo cual resulta ser el tornado de Beautifly

Drew: Eso fue valiente, usar ayuda. Hey, creo que todavía podría ganar esto.

May le pide a su pokemon que use ventisca lo cual ya ha fallado muchas veces pero esta vez lo logra y da el golpe ganador. Al final ella es la campeona.

Drew: May realmente venció al fantasma, la suerte también participa en toda batalla.

Creo que no estuvo tan mal, valió la pena quedarme a ver el concurso.

Al final me voy apresuradamente de ahí, May realmente lo hizo bien. tal vez no sea tan mala coordinadora como pensaba.

Sigo mi camino y espero con ansias llegar a mi próximo concurso.

* * *

><p>Después de un largo viaje me encuentro en ciudad Rubello y estoy tan cansado que quiero ir directo a el centro Pokemon. Al llegar ahí me doy cuenta de que una chica esta hablando con la enfermera Joy y para mi sorpresa es May, me siento feliz de verla, creo que el ser rivales es algo que me ayudara a ser mejor coordinador.<p>

Escucho que hablan del concurso que se realizara aquí y le esta preguntando sobre una condición para poder participar, la enfermera Joy le dice que esas reglas son para el gran festival y ella muy despistada como siempre no tiene ni la menor idea de que es el gran festival.

May: No había oído del gran festival

Drew: Porque eso no me sorprende? – ella siempre es así?-

May: Drew?. -no puedo creer que este aquí-

Drew: así es

May: también entraras al concurso?

Drew: si, es un concurso pequeño pero supongo que sirve de practica para cualquiera que quiera entrar al gran festival. Claro que jamás esperaría que un cierto coordinador que se la pasa de un concurso a otro no entienda.

May: ahh, disculpa Drew pero sucede que yo ya he ganado dos listones de concurso, eso no es ir de un concurso a otro.

Drew: bueno si tu lo dices. –creo que se molesto haha-, solo estoy diciendo lo que a mi me parece. –me encanta verla enojada, no lo puedo explicar-

De repente un grupo de chicas se acerca demasiado rápido y me acorralan, todas parecen ser fans mías porque tienen toda clase de cosas como fotos, muñecos y mas.

Me estoy asustando un poco.

chica desconocida: no puedo creer que seas tu, mira tengo todos los DVDS de los concursos en los que has estado.

Drew: hehe me siento alagado- y a la vez un poco avergonzado-

chica desconocida: me podrías dar tu autógrafo?

Drew: no, nunca lo hago –y menos para estas chicas raras-

chicas raras: que lindo, el la rechazo

Esto me esta empezando a asustar pero de repente una chica le pregunta a May si es la hija de Norman, líder del gimnasio de Petalburgo. De repente todas van con ella y es mi oportunidad de escapar. Vaya no puedo creer que May sea realmente la hija de un gran líder de gimnasio. Esto me deja mucho que pensar.

Me quiero ir a relajar antes de entrenas con mi Pokemon, camino por la calle mientras pienso que Pokemon voy a usar y mi estrategia.

Al anochecer saco a mi Masquerain para entrenar un poco al parecer lo estamos haciendo bastantemente bien, pero yo diría perfecto. De repente escucho a alguien diciendo "es muy hermoso". No podría confundir esa voz de ninguna manera, es May.

Mientras ella esta alucinada por nuestra increíble actuación la sorprendo con unas palabras.

Drew: disculpa, si estas estudiando mis movimientos deberías acercarte

Ella se acerca

May: hehe ya veo que tienes un nuevo Pokemon

Drew: acertaste, es uno con estilo, gracia, resistencia y con carisma. Lo estuve buscando por mucho tiempo, quería un Pokemon perfecto para ganar concursos y lo encontré con Masquerain y ahora ganar este concurso será muy sencillo. Espero que hayas disfrutado de este pequeño avance. –creo que se enojara mucho pero su respuesta me habría dejado asombrado-

May: si, el ultimo ataque fue maravilloso

Siempre es tan dulce?. Porque pienso eso?

Drew: gracias, tienes muy buen gusto. –la verdad si tienen un gran gusto por las cosas buenas, como mis presentaciones-

Un nuevo Pokemon de May se acerca a saludar a mi Masquerain

Drew: oye May tal parece que ya tienes un nuevo Pokemon

May: en efecto

Drew: un Bulbasaur es un Pokemon muy raro en la región Hoen, dime el también va a participar?

May: todavía no lo he decidido, ven aquí Bulbasaur y saluda

Bulbasaur parece no querer hacer caso a May

Drew: no lo se, parece que tienes un pequeño problema de disciplina

May: no es así y si voy a usas a Bulbasaur

Drew: seguro que puedes controlarlo?

May: claro que puedo, gracias. Te veré en el concurso Drew.

Después de ese comentario ella se va un poco molesta , nunca me había fijado tanto en una coordinadora como lo hago con ella, creo que es porque de verdad la admiro como coordinadora, haha o solo me gusta vencerla en los concursos, si creo que es eso.

Al día siguiente me propongo a estrenar hasta que mi presentación este perfecta. No puedo esperar para participar en el concurso de mañana y vencer a May.

Es el día del concurso y me siento mas que listo para participar y ganar.

Llego a el camerino y lo primero que veo es a May con lo que parece una nueva amiga.

May parece estar dándole consejos a la señora que esta con ella. May le dice que no se preocupe porque sus Pokemon también se preocuparan. Eso es muy divertido, recordar como ella era o es muy nerviosa para los concursos. Ella no es la indicada para dar consejo.

May como siempre usa a su Beautifly, creo que lo hizo bastante bien para pasar a la segunda ronda.

Después escucho a May hablando con la señora de nuevo.

May: no te preocupes, la experiencia fue la que me hizo ganar dos listones seguidos

Savannah: así que la clave es la segunda victoria?

May: si, una vez que tienes dos listones ganar es muy fácil.

Parece estar tan confiada, creo que es el momento de bajarla de su nube. Solo puedo reír de la frase tan ridícula que acabó de decir May.

Ella efectivamente me escucho así que se dio la vuelta y me recrimino.

May: que es tan gracioso Drew?

Drew: Nada

May: oye, si tienes alguna cosa que decirme, dímela ya

Drew: no tengo. –creo que es mejor esperar para ver como ella misma se cae de su nube además quien sabe, tal vez aprenda algo muy importante de esto-

May: vaya quien lo imaginaria, parece que te preocupa que no puedas vencerme, con el tercer listón que ganare hoy llegare a el gran festival antes que tu.

Drew: solamente voy a darte un pequeño consejo, olvida lo que has ganado y concéntrate en el futuro.

Ella queda impactada por las cosas que acabo de decir pero creo que aprenderá algo muy valiosos hoy.

Salgo de su vista y me alejo de ella

May: eso que se supone que significa

Al fin es mi turno de presentar una maravillosa exhibición, mi Roselia se luce y todos nos aplauden.

Como era de esperarse pase a la siguiente ronda con May y su amiga llamada Savannah y otro tipo que no tiene mucha importancia.

Nunca había visto a May tan confiada, pero el exceso de confianza también es malo.

Competiré en la primera ronda junto con un coordinador, pero lo que mas me emociona es ver participar a May y su querida amiga, esto será interesante.

En el camerino May quiere darle consejos a su amiga pero antes de eso su hermano Max interrumpe y le dice que estuvo genial en las batallas pero ella sigue muy confiada, su amigo Ash quiere darle algunos consejos a Savannah pero ella lo interrumpe diciendo que las batallas y los concursos son muy diferentes y que los concursos son mas complicados que las batallas.

Afortunadamente la hija de Savannah le dice que no tiene que preocuparse por nada y que haga su presentación con los mismos ánimos de siempre.

Max: vas a usas a Bulbasaur en el siguiente combate?

May: si y haremos el mejor debut de todos

Después de eso su amigo Ash quiere darle algunos consejos para tener una mejor presentación con su Bulbasaur pero ella le dice que no lo necesita y que se guarde sus palabras porque Bulbasaur es su Pokemon y no necesita de nada o nadie para que le den consejos.

Su amigo Brock me ve, tal vez buscando una respuesta a esa actitud tan odiosa de May pero le respondo levantándole mis hombros y manos insinuando que no se que le ocurre.

Es mi turno de presentas a mis Pokemon y competir, al final gane. Como era de esperar. La siguiente es May y ella luce un poco desesperada en la batalla y el resultado es sorprendente, ella pierde frente a su amiga pero lo que realmente me sorprendió fue que al caer su Bulbasaur al piso y no tener mas energía para pelear ella le recrimina a los jueces y les dice que esto aun no ha acabado.

Los jueces enojados le dicen que lo primordial es la salud de su Pokemon, ella reacciona finalmente y se cae de su pequeña nube en la que estaba.

Me decepciono mucho la forma en la que se comporto pero se que esto le ayudara a ser una mejor entrenadora y a sobrellevar las cosas en un futuro.

Es mi turno de combatir con Savannah y al final gané. Me dirijo hacia donde esta Savannah.

Drew: Savannah, fue una batalla increíble

Savannah: oh, eres muy dulce Drew

Después de el concurso me fui para así conseguir mi quinto y ultimo listón y poder entrar a el festival.


	4. Chapter 4: el gran festival de Hoenn

_**Hola.**_

_**Se que no he escrito nada pero pido paciencia, tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Quiero arreglar los dos últimos capítulos y después comenzare a escribir el resto.**_

* * *

><p>Al fin logre conseguir mi quinto listón, eso fue fácil y me dirijo directo a participar en el Gran Festival.<p>

De camino a el gran festival empiezo a pensar en Solida, en como ella me ayudo a ser un mejor coordinador, esa parte de mi experiencia se la debo a ella, creo que esa es la razón por la cual la admiro tanto. Creo que ella me gusta y no en un sentido de amistad.

Me dirijo a un centro pokemon y aprovecho la oportunidad de llamar a Solidad.

Drew: hola solidad, como has estado?

Solidad: hola Drew, me ha ido de maravilla. Que tal los concursos?

Drew: bien, ya conseguí los cinco listones y estoy de camino hacia el gran festival.

Solidad: la verdad me alegro de escuchar eso y ya te has enfrentado a fuertes coordinadores?

Drew: la verdad si, hay un chico llamado Robert que participa con su Mailotic, ellos me ganaron en una ocasión y son muy fuertes.

Solidad: debe ser muy bueno y tal vez sus presentaciones hayan sido maravillosas.

Drew: si, así es. –quiero decirle que me gusta pero no creo que sea el momento indicado-. Y que hay de ti?

Solidad: yo también he participado con coordinadores bastante fuertes, pero como siempre mi Lapras y yo trabajaremos duro, jamás nos rendimos.

Drew: eso me hace recordar a una amiga que conocí en un concurso

Solidad: y cual es su nombre?

Drew: es May y es muy buena coordinadora, siempre se esfuerza al máximo pero lo que mas admiro de ella es que lo hace con pasión y alegría, sus combinaciones son asombrosas y no solo eso, ella tiene brillantes ideas para sus concursos pokemon

Solidad: al parecer la admiras mucho

Drew: si creo que así es. – creo que es mejor esperar antes de decirle lo que siento por ella-. Bueno es hora de irme.

Solidad: esta bien Drew, hablaremos otro día.

Me preparo para ir a el gran festival, el camino será un poco largo pero eso no será un problema para mi.

Después de unos días de viaje al fin me encuentro en el gran festival y quiero ir a caminar para ver el panorama junto a mi Roselia.

Mientras verifico el lugar a lo lejos noto a May, mi Roselia se da cuenta de eso y los dos nos detenemos para verlos fijamente.

No se como pero May se da cuenta de que estoy detrás de ella y corre hacia mi. Creo que quiere pelear conmigo. Me gustaría vencerla otra vez.

May: hola, así que viniste después de todo. A puesto que te sorprende verme, no creíste que lo lograría.

Drew: debo admitir que tenia mis dudas

May: también debes admitir que aunque nunca me has dado crédito soy tan buena coordinadora como tu lo eres

Drew: aunque eso no significa que sea verdad. –es el momento de hacerla enojar haha-

May: que? Estoy aquí y es suficiente prueba

Para calmarla un poco le muestro una rosa que sujeto entre mis manos

Drew: te respeto por ese gran entusiasmo y por supuesto te felicito por llegar hasta aquí, pero escucha el entusiasmo jamás remplazara el talento real

Ella enojada y un poco molesta me quita la rosa de mis manos y dice:

May: me desesperas, ya cantaras otra canción cuando gane la copa del listón

De repente escucho una voz suena a mis espaldas, pero es una voz que nunca había escuchado antes.

Harley: May eres tu?

Quién es él?

Harley: en efecto eres tu, hola May.

May parece algo sorprendida y un poco nerviosa. Pero quién es él y que esta pasando?

Él se para enfrente de nosotros dos.

Harley: creí que jamás los alcanzaría, me alegro

May: ahh. Harley estoy bien, muy bien.

Harley: yo estoy de maravilla, llegue a el gran festival y no podría estar mas feliz pero May me siento realmente terrible pero es demasiado pedir que me perdone pero tenia que intentarlo al menos, me disculpo May.

Pero porque el pide disculpas? Que paso entre ellos?. No entiendo nada.

Harley: alguna vez me perdonaras?

May: si, claro que si. No te preocupes

Harley: Enserio?, me perdonaras por completo?

May: Si claro, porque no

En ese momento Harley toma de las manos de May, no puede ser. Ellos tal vez eran pareja.

Harley: te lo agradezco mucho May, no podría ser mas feliz.

Harley: ahh, guau. Miren eso, May esa rosa que tienes ahí es muy hermosa, acaso te la dio este chico de aquí?

Estoy un poco sorprendido por su forma de ser, por sus comentario y por la forma en la que se compota con May. Tal vez con ese comentario que acaba de decir, signifique que el y May no hayan tenido nada.

May: perdón, no los he presentado. El es Drew. Drew el es Harley y es otro entrenador.

Harley: así que eres el famoso Drew del que todos hablan.

Drew: ahhh?

Harley: tu eres por lo que todos los entrenadores están preocupados.

El regresa a ver a May

Harley: no sabia que tenias amigos tan fuertes May

May: la verdad no somos amigos Harley, Drew se pasa casi todo el tiempo burlándose de mi.

No creí que May pensara eso de mi, tal vez he sido un poco rudo con ella.

Harley: ahh, eso no puede ser verdad porque él te dio una rosa. Pensándolo bien creo que algo romántico esta sucediendo.

Que? Algo romántico?. Creo que este tipo esta loco, yo tengo sentimientos por Solida y solo por ella.

May: ahh Harley. –me puse un poco roja, creo que me avergüenza un poco lo que acaba de decir Harley. Espero que nadie se haya dado cuenta-.

May parece un poco sorprendida por el comentario que acabó de decir Harley. Tal vez piensa igual que yo.

Harley: ahhh, creo que tengo razón, creo que debería conservar este momento.

El saca una cámara y me toma una foto. Sigo en shock por lo que acaba de decir Harley y además un poco confuso.

Harley: hermoso May, adiós.

Creo que estoy un poco nervioso y no se la razón, rápidamente le digo a mi Roselia que nos vayamos, no quiero que se ponga mas rara la situación.

May: Drew….

Solo la escucho decir eso y me voy rápidamente. Roselia parece preguntarme por ese momento tan incomodo. Pero no se que decirle.

Después de eso aclaro mi mente y empiezo a entrenar pero al pasar solo unos minutos me doy cuenta de que May también esta entrenando. Me detengo a observarla un poco pero al instante llega su amigo Harley y dice que el viento plateado de su Beautifly es una presentación increíble. El esta halagando mucho May pero por una extraña razón no confío en el.

Y lo peor es que ella esta feliz por esos tontos cumplidos.

Harley le dice a May que debería usar viento plateado en las competencias preliminares y también en la final, ella un poco preocupada por eso le dice que no esta segura pero Harley le dice que jamás se aprovecharía de ella después de que la engaño.

Después el se pone triste al decirle que tal vez le molesta estar en esas rondas y que no lo merece pero May de repente toma sus manos y lo alienta. No puede ser, por que es tan dulce con todo el mundo, eso le causará muchos problemas.

Ella parece aceptar la idea de usas solo un ataque pero interrumpo en su conversación.

Drew: mala idea, ya es muy difícil ganar las preliminares. ¿y te quieres limitar con solo un ataque?. La flexibilidad y la estrategia es mas importante que impresionar a los jueces

Harley: solo quieres confundirla porque estas celoso. No escuches sus tonterías May, ni siquiera sabe de lo que esta hablando. De hecho déjame llevarte con un profesional, alguien que te dará muchos consejos.

May: quien Harley?

Harley: Norman el líder del gimnasio de ciudad Petalburgo

Mama de May: eso no puede ser, el no esta aquí.

Max: pensé que papá se quedo en casa.

Harley: que? Papá?

Ash: si, no sabias que el es el papá de May

Harley: como no pude saberlo

Ellos corrieron para ver lo que realmente estaba pasando, yo camine tranquilamente a donde estaba el supuesto Norman. Al llegar ahí logre ver como may enfrentaba al equipo Rocket y logro salvar a todos los pokemon de los entrenadores que el equipo Rocket quería robar. Ella tiene agallas.

Harley le dice que el viento plateado que acabo de usas Beautifly para salvar a los pokemon fue muy hermoso y fuerte.

May al fin se decidió a usas viento plateado en todas sus rondas. No puedo creer que sea tan ingenua y prefiera confiar en el que en mi.

Me voy de ahí lo mas pronto posible y llego el momento de ir a prepararme para el gran festival.

Al llegar el momento de empezar el concurso, todos los coordinadores ya hemos llegado y estamos listos para la función.

Siempre deposito mi confianza en mi Roselia, la cual hace una increíble presentación y mi puntuación es de 95 algo inigualable.

Me fui a tomar un refresco y después entre a el camerino, May ya había hecho su presentación pero al entrar escucho a Harley.

Harley: que? 88 puntos?. Como es posible que me gane

Después Harley me ve y el descarado me saluda como si nada pasara.

Harley: como estas Drew, sabia que May tendría un Gran puntaje.

Drew: si, claro. –lo digo con un tono un tanto sarcástico-.

Creo que no es muy confiable y mis sospechas parecen estar en lo cierto.

Al finalizar todas las presentaciones, que por ciento son como doscientas, me voy a caminar un poco pero en medio del camino veo a Harley con May otra vez. Que quiere con May? No lo entiendo y eso me hace enojar.

La presentadora nos da a conocer, por medio de una pantalla, a los coordinadores que pasaran a la siguiente ronda. Yo quedo en tercer lugar, May y Harley logran pasar también. Esos tortolitos de agarran de sus manos otra vez en referencia a su gran hazaña.

Escucho a May decir que ella seguirá el consejo de Harley y seguirá usando viento plateado en todas sus presentaciones como único ataque. No entiendo como ella puede ser tan siega.

Al anochecer empiezo a entrenar con mis pokemon, creo que es mi momento favorito del día para practicar.

Después de un duro entrenamiento me voy a descansar un poco y esperar a entrenar un poco mas para la siguiente ronda.

Me levanto temprano para poder estar mas que listo en mi competencia. Lo primero que hago en limpiar a mis pokemon para que estén muy presentables, amo hacer esto porque mis pokemon se sienten felices y se divierten mucho.

De repente escucho una voz familiar, es la voz de Brock. El les esta explicando a May y Drew que en su segunda ronda tendrán batallas dobles.

Desde lejos veo como ellos entrenan con sus pokemon. May va a entrenar con Harley usando a su Beautifly y Skitty, May le pide que use ayuda y eso resulta en giro de fuego, después le pide nuevamente que lo use y eso resulta ser viento plateado de Beautifly. Harley agarra las manos de May (otra vez).

Harley: te felicito May, no sabia que tenias ese truco bajo la manga, con esa combinación podrías hacer una hermosa combinación con tu Beautifly y serás invencible.

May: no se puede porque no sabría que poder va a usar

Harley: pero los jueces no te penalizaran por eso, eso es el encanto del ataque ayuda. La emoción es no saber cual será el resultado, tus pokemon son impresionantes y eso será lo de menos.

May: tal vez tengas razón Harley, usare a Skitty para la primera ronda

Harley: tu puedes May

Desconfío tanto de Harley y siento que May esta siendo muy ingenua.

Mama de may: es una estrategia arriesgada

Drew: así es

No quiero seguir escuchando esos consejos tan tontos de Harley así que prefiero irme

Acaba de empezar el concurso y es el turno de May, ella empieza a usas ayuda continuamente y los jueces no están tan complacidos por esa demostración.

Después Skitty usa ayuda de nuevo y el resultado es baile de pétalos lo cual hace que Skitty se confunda y tiene a May preocupada por eso.

Mientras tanto en el camerino Harley habla muy bajo pero lo suficiente para escucharlo.

Harley: funciona, mi consejo de repetir el mismo ataque tiene a May y a Skitty por completo confundidas. Eso les enseñara a no meterse conmigo.

Drew: lo sabia

Harley asustado gira para verme a la cara

Drew: tu no eres amigo de May, toda esa amabilidad era solo para aprovecharte de ella. –estoy tan enojado, no puedo creerlo y lo peor es que yo tenia la razón-.

Harley: y eso que?. es una competencia, no?

Es un sucio tramposo y odio que haya engañado a May.

Mientras tanto May un poco alterada reacciona un poco y ella le pide a su pokemon que use doble bofetón en el mismo para que se libre de la confusión. Esto logra liberas a Skitty de la confusión.

Harley: que? Imposible

Bien hecho May, sabia que reaccionarias.

y al final termina con un hermoso castillo de hielo. Su puntaje de solo 79, creo que no será suficiente para que pase a la siguiente ronda.

Al acabar la presentación May regresa a el camerino y se disculpa con Harley por no seguir usando ayuda

Drew: no tienes porque disculparte May, ese consejo de solo usar un ataque fue un plan para evitar que tu no pudieras ganar.

May: que estas diciendo?

Harley: casi funciono y jamás te hubieras enterado si tu entrometido novio no hubiera abierto el pico.

Como se atreve a decir que ella y yo somos novios, que rayos le pasa.

May : Que paso con esos halagos y las cosas lindas que me dijiste?

Harley: todo fue para ganar tu confianza y te lo creíste

May: eres despreciable

Harley: por favor, todo es tu culpa, después de todo no debes confiar tanto en la gente.

May: no entiendo por que lo hiciste

Harley: para vengarme por la vez en que me venciste

May: pero te gane justamente

Harley: dices eso solo porque ganaste pero después de hoy no lograras pasar, no con ese puntaje. Adiós tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

May: eres un tonto Harley

Drew: tienes que aceptar que tiene razón en algo, no debiste confiar en el

May: pero como iba a saberlo?

Drew: deja de seguir los consejos de otra gente –estaba enojado y creo que alce un poco mi voz, ella esta un poco triste-. Confía en tus pokemon en su corazón y sabrás que es lo que esta bien.

Creo que aprenderá una nueva lección después de todo esto.

Es mi turno de presentar, no me preocupo mucho y se que pasare fácilmente a la siguiente ronda. Presento a mi Masquerain y hacemos una presentación de puntaje perfecto en otras palabras un puntaje de 100.

Después dan a conocer las batallas en pareja y por desgracia de may su competencia es Harley.

Después de un agotador día me dirijo a el hotel para descansar un poco y lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en May y como el tonto de Harley le hizo daño. No puedo creerlo.

Después de pasar horas pensando en ella, en su presentación y en Harley, caigo dormido.

Despierto con muchos ánimos de participar hoy, y los primeros en combatir serán Harley y May.

May logra ganar su batalla contra Harley

Drew: eso le enseñara.

Después me dirijo por el pasillo, al encontrarme con Harley es inevitable que sonría porque su plan fue un fiasco y May ganó la batalla.

Harley: seguro estas feliz de que haya perdido o no?

Drew: no es cierto, hoy estuvo mejor May

Harley: bueno, yo al menos si digo la verdad, disfrutare ver como los dos pierden.

No sé de lo que habla pero no me importa y me voy directo a hacer mi presentación.

Harley: -es obvio que el tiene sentimientos por May pero tal vez lo ignora o no lo sabe-.

Después de muchas rondas llegamos a cuartos de final y mi contrincante será May. Me pongo feliz de enfrentarla, después de todo no es tan mal coordinadora.

La batalla es muy emocionante y may me da pelea pero al final gané yo.

El publico grita el nombre de May en demostración de la increíble presentación que logro hoy. Creo que es genial.

En el ultimo combate me enfrento a Robert de nuevo, pero desgraciadamente pierdo.

Drew: Robert en muy buen entrenador

Después todos los coordinadores nos reunimos para hacer la entrega de la copa a Robert y como siempre May se encuentra a mi lado.

May: lamento que no ganaras

Drew: no te preocupes, después de todo siempre habrá alguien mas fuerte.

En la noche practico con mis pokemon como de costumbre para poder mejorar nuestros puntos débiles y May aparece de la nada y me sorprende.

May: Drew? Que estas haciendo aquí?

Drew: entrenando, claro

May: pero, como es que no estas en la fiesta?

Drew: Robert tampoco esta en la fiesta porque el también esta entrenando

May: y por que esta practicando si gano el primer lugar?

Drew: y como crees que fue lo suficientemente bueno para ganar?. Siempre hay que seguir mejorando o cualquiera te llevara la delantera.

May: creo que no había pensado en eso

Drew: aun estoy decidido a ser el mejor coordinador algún día y ya estoy pensando en los ataques que usare el año próximo

May: vaya que bien

Drew: y espero verte también el próximo año May. –creo que es una increíble coordinadora-

Drew: lo hiciste muy bien, cuídate. –de verdad quiero verla otra vez-.

Y me voy directo a mi nueva aventura.


End file.
